5 times Jack was woken up at 3am
by ASJEO
Summary: "It's three in the morning. This better be important."


**I am incapable of writing something without angst so here we go... **

**I was (stupidly) hoping to write 5 short drabbles for this topic and had them all planned out and this one turned into 1,000 words. **

**Thank you for all of your lovely feedback for my stories so far. I promise I haven't forgotten about after all, update coming soon! X**

"It's three in the morning. This better be important." Jack O'Neill grumbles as he wipes a hand across his forehead. He clings to the phone in his hand wondering what could possibly have gone wrong in the four hours sine he'd left the base.

"This is Officer Hicks from Colorado Springs PD. Am I speaking to Colonel Jack O'Neill?"

-SJ-

Jack shoves his hands onto the pocket of his oversized coat as he follows Officer Hicks, listening as the red faced, incredibly round man explains exactly why he's called him to the police station in the middle of the night. He listens carefully, occasionally frowning at Hicks' use of language and distaste when describing the person involved in the incident.

"I thought you military type were supposed to be good at following orders?" Hicks spits as he leads Jack towards the cells.

Samantha Carter stiffens as soon as she sees him, standing up immediately, looking both apologetic and pissed off at the same time. She opens her mouth to speak when Hicks cuts her off, turning to her commanding officer.

"…And the back chat she gave me? She's lucky I didn't wait until the morning to call you. Could have left her in here until the birds started singing," he turns his attention to Sam, "wouldn't have liked that now would you sweetheart?"

Both Sam and Jack bristle as he speaks.

"I'm telling you Colonel, you need to discipline this one, get her in line, control that mouth of hers-"

"Officer Hicks," Jack speaks before Sam can, "I appreciate you calling me, and your… generosity in releasing Captain Carter now. Rest assured, she will face serious consequences for her behaviour tonight," Jack forces a friendly smile to the older man, the last thing they need is for Hicks to actually keep her here all night. He has no intention of mentioning this to Hammond or disciplining her further. He's pretty sure that she understands the act.

"Hmm, good." Hicks steps forwards and unlocks the cell, stepping aside as Sam steps out towards her CO. "The bike is outside the station, I hope you've learnt your lesson, sweetheart."

Her shoulders tense and she bites her tongue, she isn't in the mood to fake a thank you to the vile man in front of her so she says nothing, not wanting end up back inside the cell.

"Oh, she has," Jack places a hand on Sam's shoulder, gently pushing her towards the exit.

-SJ-

"I have to say, I could understand getting a call from the police about Daniel being arrested, I can imagine him tying himself to a tree in protest of something or other, maybe even Teal'c being arrested for jaywalking with him being from out of town, but you? That one I was not expecting."

"Thank you for coming Sir." Sam avoids his stare as she moves towards her bike. She's still pissed at Hicks, at everything. Once he had found out that she was in the military, Hicks had been adamant that he would let her go if it was her commanding officer who bailed her out.

"Uh, that's it?" Jack asks with a raised eyebrow, watching as she lifts a leg over the bike and sits.

"Sir," she sighs, "You heard Officer Hicks-"

"Yeah, I heard what that…man had to say, I wanted to hear your version." He takes a moment to look at her, really look at her. She is still avoiding his gaze, possibly out of embarrassment. "Were you really doing 110 on that thing?" he gestures to the motorbike.

"The roads were clear," Sam mumbles, taking a deep breath. She's so, so tired.

"Apart from the cop car?" Jack takes a step forward. "And talking back to that guy? You know guys like him, you know what happens when you talk back to them, you end up in a cell."

"So, I'm just supposed to take it?" She snaps, finally meeting his gaze. For just a few seconds there's a fire there that he hasn't seen for what feels like a very long time, but it's gone as suddenly as it appeared.

She bites her lip and stares at the ground. She so desperately wants to go home.

"What's going on?" Jack asks quietly, watching as she bites her bottom lip and takes a deep breath.

"Sir, thank you for coming. I'm sorry that you had to come out here and it won't happen again-"

"Carter…Sam," he takes another step towards her, almost whispering as he speaks to her. "Talk to me."

"I just…" she takes a moment before looking up at him and speaking again, "I wanted to feel alive."

Suddenly everything makes sense. Jolinar.

Jack wants to kick himself. Three months ago she'd been taken over by the Tok'ra, he'd been terrified that he was going to lose her but she won, the symbiote died and SG1 got Carter back. He was so impressed when she'd returned to work just three weeks after her ordeal and she'd been nothing but the ultimate professional ever since but now, as she stands before him, he sees it. She's struggling.

Sam glances at her CO, realisation sweeps across his face. She thinks about telling him that even though it's meant to be getting better, she's feeling less and less alive with every day that passes. She wants to tell him that even though she fought it, and she got herself out of that infirmary bed, the only time that she really, truly feels alive is when she is engaged in battle, shooting her gun or driving so fast that everything is a blur.

She wants to tell him, but she won't. How can he trust her in the field if he knows that this is how she's feeling? How can he trust her judgement when she isn't sure that she trusts her own?

"Carter, you are alive. Against all the odds, you're alive."

"Yes Sir," she nods, biting her bottom lip.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asks, making a mental note to check in with her properly tomorrow. "I'm not gonna be called back here in an hour because that asshole caught you speeding again?" He takes great joy in the fact that she smiles as he speaks.

"He is an asshole," Sam agrees.

"Well, let's not give him another reason to pull you in here huh? Think you can cope with a gentle 50 on the way home?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Okay, night Carter."

"Sir," she calls as he turns and walks towards his truck. "Thank you."

"Anytime, and hey, drive safe," he offers with a wink and a smile and for the first time in weeks, without adrenaline coursing through her veins, Sam feels alive.


End file.
